


Ice ice baby

by Glowmoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, locked in a freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: When you work agaisnt powerful people,things dont always go as planned. But when have they ever?
Kudos: 16





	Ice ice baby

How many times had they been nearly killed in an investigation? Ten? Fifteen tops? They were trying to check out a murder scene when someone had pushed his back causing him to bumb into Byakuya and made both of then tumble down the stairs.

"Makoto you idiot! What did you do?!" Togami yelled, rolling off the 'lucky' student,struggling to find his glasses in the dark.

"It wasn't my fault! Someone pushed me!" Naegi whined,cimbling back up the stairs and twisting the nob,no luck, this freezers lock was on the inside so someone must have barricaded the door on the outside.  
Naegi winced when the lights suddenly flickered to life.

"And let me guess,the door has been blocked from the other side?"

"Yup"

"And we have no way of calling for assistance?"

"Correct"

"Which means we'll most likely be spending the night here in this meat pool"

"Uh hun" Byakuya took a deep breath,hands together as if he was praying and said these wise words.

"Son of a mothers bitch"

"Sick" Makoto laughed.

"I don't see whats so funny" Naegi pulled out his phone and pulled up this afternoon's group chat.

"If kyoko isn't to busy she'll give us a call,once she notices that neither of us have picked up,she'll start to suspect something happen! We told her we'd be reinvestigating the crime scene so if she connects all the dots,she should be here in a hour or two!" He said with mild confidence.

"Well look at that,you do have a few brain cells left in the skull of yours" Byakuya praised...somewhat.

"Gee,thanks, anyways,what did you want to look at again?"

"Hm,Look around yourself" he smirked,rubbing the frost off his glasses and strutted back to the massive hook where the body had been hung and covered. Makoto followed him over to the still hanging body and they both did their seperate investigation.

Makoto had known,ever since they escaped hopes peak,that when ever kyoko or Byakuya wanted something to be noticed they would have him come over and look,why he hasn't the slightest idea he- wait a minute.

Crouching down he looked at the spot under the body,there wasn't nearly enough blood for the body to have bled out, not to mention random cracks of glass everwhere. After all,the supposed murder weapon was the hook it self.

"Mmm" Looking around makoto grabbed a near by chair,dragging it over past the rich blond he stood on it and checked the head of the victims skull,just like Kyoko taught him. Pulling his,new and expensive gloves from his pockets,a gift from a quite lavender head for these situations He began inspecting the head,moving around clumps of dead hair.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to actually examen the body" Togami said,looking at the bodies hand with his own black gloves.

"Better now than later I guess, also I found something" Byakuya looked up with mild interest.

"Oh?"

Makoto parted the hair and moved over to let the higher classed boy up on the chair.

"You can see blood and glass in his hair, I think this was the killing blow,after all, the body was found a few days ago,so theres a high possibility that it was moved in here before it could start rotting!" Byakuya stepped down as Makoto pulled out a small pocket book.

"You really have become Kirigiris little pet,haven't you? Picking up her mannerisms and acting like her, it would be almost cute,if it wasnt pathetic"

Naegi inwardly groaned,oh great,another five minuets of Byakuya insulting him,fun.

"Has it gotten colder in here to you?" He asked trying to change the subject. Yeah it was kinda cold when you first walk in but you get used to that. It really was starting to feel like the north pole in the freezer.

"I'm surprised you can tell,that jacket you never take off is basically a second skin,come to think of it,I dont think I'v seen you take it off once, not even during hopes peak,you really should,its quite an eyesore"

"But this is my favorite jacket!" Byakuya rolled his eyes and stepped away from the body,looking around for anything to do while they wait.

"..."

"..." 

Neither said anything as the room quickly chilled even more.

Eventually,Makoto had had enough and curled up on the floor,slightly shaking as he pulled his knees to chest and zipping the jacket up before pulling the hoody over his head. Maybe he could sleep before the real cold kicked in.

"Naegi,come" Makoto looked up from his knees,Byakuya was standing at the top of the stairs,waiting with an expecting look in his eyes.

"Coming" Makoto cracked his fingers as he made his way up the old wooden stairs, 'geez,what am I? Your lap dog?' He snipped at himself,hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Help me knock this door down" seemed simple enough.

Together they pulled and pulled on the door,not feeling a singel push or shove of whatever was keeping them trapped.

"Ugh! This would be so much huff easier if Mondo was here" Makoto wheezed,he really wasn't that strong.

"When we get out of here, I'm sending you to get some trainig" Togami responded, "being this weak will make you nothing but a walking target and a liability"

"Aw what? You couldn't move it either!" Togami pulled his glasses off and stuck them into his button down shirt pocket,frost had began to cover it making them useless.

"But I have training in several different martial arts,I could break your arm right now with out breaking a sweat" 

"you wouldn't though...right?" Togami sighed.

"No,Naegi, im not going to break your arm" the heir watched as the lucky student sat down and pulled his legs to his chest.

"...Togami....I'm hungry" the heir wanted to ram his head into a slab of meat.

Instead he sat down too,his legs and feet hurt,not to mention he was cold.

"I really want something eat,Togami,you have anything?"

"Naegi,why would I have food with me? And shut up,your making me hungry"

The lucky students stomach growled, "I'd love a Wcdondle burger! With large fries and a large Sprite! Would you come with me,Togami? Once we get out of here?"

"Makoto if you shut up I will buy you the entire company" 

"...what would I even do with that?" 

Byakuya let his head thump against the wall and closed his eyes,he needed to rest,who knows how long they'd be trapped down here? Normally he wouldn't sleep next to anyone but Makoto was as harmless as a small corgi,so with a deep sigh Byakuya began to fall asleep.

.  
.  
.

Something was pokeing him in the face,a bug perhaps? Byakuya blew air in its general direction...nm it was back,this time he waved his numb hand,it hadn't gotten any warmer while he was asleep but oddly enough his chest and upper body felt warm...

"Stah mov'en so much" Byakuyas blue eyes snapped opened,Makoto was using him as a pillow!

"Damn it Naegi!" He pushed the shorter boy off him,causing him to fall down the wooden stairs.

"Owww,Togami! What was that for?!" Naegi yelled,rubbing his sore body.

"Who gave you the rights to sleep on me? I could sue you,you know!" Makoto dusted himself.

"I know but you won't, your not the kind of guy to start things over petty stuff" the White knight looked at him.

"Rather bold worlds coming from a peasant" he hissed,Makoto just shrugged it off.

"Anyways we-" the sound of something moving on the other side of the door made them both freeze.  
"If there's anyone one outside can you please open the door!?" They were both banging on the door. 

"Naegi? Is Byakuya in there with you?" 

That voice! "Kirigiri! Oh my god your the best! Open the door please!!" finally! They were free! 

The sound of something heavy being dragged made their heart rate pick up and the door opened revealing!

"My Eyes!!!" Both boy covered their eyes,being in a dark room for so long musy have really done a number on them. A gloved hand grabbed his and placed a pair of shades in them,Makoto set them on his face immedently,it was still too bright.

"How did the trail go?"

Makoto couldn't see it but Kirigiri had a rather proud smirk on her face, "I had a feeling our foe might try and pull something like this,so I gathered up all the evidance before hand"

"Like I said,Amazing" stepping out into the warm sun Makoto sighed, "God I love the sun,heat is amazing, you know what? Im just gunna," he sat down on the hot concrete, "ohhhhh thats even better"

Togami looked at Naegi,he had no class,but he would agree that the suns heat felt good on his numb body.

"Hey,Togami," Makoto looked up at the blond with a stupid smile on his face, "I guess you could say-"

"Dont you do it!"

"This was a warm wlecome?!"

"Your going back into the freezer!"

"Togami! No please! Im sorry! It was just the heat of the moment" he doged the shoe that had been thrown at his head.

"Kirigiri,give me your tazer"

"Your not tazing Makoto"

"Yeah! No tazing me!"

Togami rubbed his eyes,he couldn't believe this,all his brutal training he led up too,oh well, he smirked behind his hand, atleast it was interesting.


End file.
